


Dan Tat

by larissel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: Whoever thought a tasty treat can cause so much ridiculous chaos and drama.





	Dan Tat

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb, so of course I had to write it.

 

Republic City was considered to be one of the most advanced and modern cities in the entire world with its growing technological advancement and infrastructures, along with its growing population. Despite the difficulties the city been through these past few years, it was still a popular destination especially with the tourist attraction – the Spirit Wilds – which became an instant hit. Perhaps this place may have been once magical from the stories his mother told him about when he was a child, but in all honesty, there’s nothing special about this place. Though, he was merely being biased, after all, he was born and raised in Zaofu.

Baatar must admit about one thing that Republic City got right: making the perfect egg tart. He already thought the bakery back at Zaofu perfected the recipe. It was embarrassing to admit how much he ate, hoping that this wouldn’t ruin the strict diet Kuvira put him into, but there was nothing wrong indulging himself every once in a while. Besides, it wasn’t as if his fiancée isn’t doing the same; he caught her eating a bowl of mango rice pudding a month back. With that thought being said, and without a guilt, he picked up another piece of egg tart and brought it close into his mouth—

“What are you eating?” Baatar flinched with a tiny yelp upon hearing Kuvira’s words being said close into his ear, dropping his egg tart in the process.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” he scowled, picking up the dirty pastry and stuffed it into the brown bag. He stared down at the box, realizing there was only one last custard tart left.

“You didn’t answer my question, _darling_ ,” Kuvira said, placing a hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. She raised a brow at him, gently swiping away the crumbs off from the corner of his lips with a tiny smirk. “What are you eating?” She asked again.  

A soft sigh left his lips, rolling his eyes in the process before he gently pushed her hand off from his face. There was a more important thing for him to do right now. “What does it look like? It’s an egg tart.” That response earned him a tiny pinch on the arm, causing him to wince a bit before jerking his arm away from her.

Pretending to look coy and innocent, Kuvira looked up at him with a gentle look that made him melt. “You mean the egg tart that Bolin kept on talking about?”

Baatar nodded his head, hoping in the name of the spirits she isn’t going to ask what he’s thinking of right now. “…yes.” He answered slowly.

“Can I have it?” she asked.

“No,” he answered her with yet another sigh, shaking his head.

His response prompted a raised brow from Kuvira, not expecting that kind of answer from him. “May I ask why not?”

“Because it is the last one,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“I can see that,” she said, rolling her eyes at him. “I am asking _why_?”

“Like I said, it is the last one and perhaps if you haven’t scared me like that I would’ve given it to you,” he answered.

“You ate almost a dozen of these things!” Kuvira said, exclaiming loudly when she finally found herself at her limits with him. “I’m just asking for the last one!”

“You should’ve come with me to get these if you wanted one so badly!” Baatar yelled back, returning her glare.

“I was busy answering questions from the press, and having to deal with your crazy mother _again!_ ” she said, her eyes blazing with a fiery fury before she eventually crossed her arms together and turning away so she wouldn’t have to look at him.

Baatar did the same, crossing his arms together and turned the other way so he wouldn’t have to look at her with a scowl on her face. Things became quiet between them without a single noise being made, as moment passed by, the nonbender found himself calming down now before realizing how ridiculous the argument he just had with Kuvira. His cheeks turned red, covering his face with embarrassment written all over his face.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at her over his shoulder just to see she was still facing the other way. Knowing that he must make things right, Baatar picked up the last piece of egg tart out from its box before gently tapping on his fiancée’s shoulders, bringing the treat up to her face. “I’m sorry.”

Kuvira stared at him silently for a moment before her shoulders became less tense, deflating. “I’m sorry too.”

“I know you are,” he smiled, bringing up the egg tart closer to her face and silently urging her to take it.

“Are you sure?” she said, finding herself taking the egg tart off from his hand.

Baatar nodded. Perhaps if he was being extra nice with her, she would be kind enough to split the pastry in half and—then it was all gone when it all took three bites for Kuvira to down the entire thing. “Was it as good as Bolin said?”

“We should order these in for our wedding,” Kuvira suggested.

“I’ll be sure to write that down later,” Baatar said, nodding his head with agreement. A sudden burst of laughter soon left his lips, tears came prickling out from the corner of his eyes.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“It’s…nothing really,” he answered her, settling down. “I just thought it would’ve been incredibly stupid if we broke things off all because of an egg tart.” He took her hand and brought it up to his lips where he placed a soft kiss upon where her engagement ring rested.

“Spirits that would’ve been stupid,” she sighed, shaking her head. She eventually looked back up at him, raising a brow when she realized he’s been staring at her face the entire time. “Is there something on my face?”

“You’re a messy eater, you know that?” Baatar said, letting out another chuckle. He ignored the small pout forming on Kuvira’s face, gently pushing her hand away before she could clean herself. “Allow me.” He tilted her chin up before leaning forward to lick the crumbs away from the corner of her mouth. Taste even better than the egg tart itself.

“Delicious,” he smirked, pulling away from her slowly.

“Why stop there?” Kuvira said, pulling him down on top of her.

“Don’t you have other places to be right now?” He brushed away the strand of hair from her face.

Kuvira shook her head, bringing his face closer to hers with their breaths began to mingle together as one hotly. “There’s nowhere else I rather be at right now.” With that being said, they shared a searing kiss.

They paid no notice to Bolin who poked his head into the room, face turning extremely red and his voice squeaked when he lets out an apology that went ignored. He placed the bag of fresh egg tarts by the door before he scurried away. It seems they resolved their issues already after he overheard their fighting from earlier, though he should’ve known this would happen after working with them for three years. Maybe he should try that trick next time he sees Opal.  


End file.
